My Golden Sakura petal
by Crowing Corvis
Summary: Mabushi Ginga, a wizardry school in Japan has been overran by Death eaters and other Dark Creatures. The students and their teachers go to Hogwarts to finish schooling, everything is peaceful but when the subject of Pure bloods enters...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailormoon.  
  
Usagi sat on the train with Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto, staring out the window at the forest greenery they sped past, together with two of the seniors of their house they made the senshi, one of the best Qudditch teams at their school. They all stared out the window with gloom and despair in their eyes because they were going to visit hogwarts for the rest of the year due to overwhelming death eater activity around their school. The Ministry of Magic moved them to Hogwarts because their Headmaster had agreed to take them in but only with the parent's permission, well since hogwarts has had a death for the last several years and the school was one of the closest schools to the Malfoy Manor, many parents had decided to send their children else where.  
  
Sadly their parents didn't, they saw nothing wrong with Headmaster Dumbledore or hogwarts in general, after all their school had a few deaths a year ago and a number of the students were death eaters, they even wondered if they could get them to completely transfer to Hogwarts but gave up the thought after the angry rants of their children.  
  
As they went under a tunnel the cart became dark and Usagi felt something climbing into her lap and sighed deeply, she began to stroke a head of hair as something hugged her closely. Shingo sat frightened and tired, he was only in his first year of school only to be moved because of death eater activity, he wasn't even sure what a death eater was, he had just started to fit in with the other first years after he won a game for the first years a month ago only to go to another school.  
  
The door lid open as they came from the tunnel revealing the leading senior of their team, Haruka Tenoh, she groaned seeing Shingo with Usagi this would have to be the fifth time he left his cart. Haruka didn't mind the two being together at all, she was their cousin, and wanted nothing more than to see her two favorite cousins relax a bit but rules were rules, she led him back to his cart rubbing his shoulders to make him seem less tense.  
  
Usagi sat thinking about her family, they were all purebloods but she didn't think many knew that and then there was the fact that Gilderoy Lockhart was her biological father, a fact she chose to ignore for her life, but Kenji would always remain her daddy. Haruka was her cousin because she's the daughter of Lockhart's brother and she was the only one to actually meet Usagi on that side of her family. Michiru would soon be her cousin by marriage to Haruka and then there was that untouched branch off of her mother Ikiuo, she never knew any relative from her mother's side.  
  
Rei sat unconsciously running her fingers through one of Usagi's Odangos, a habit she had gotten quite use to, it was to calm herself and Usagi down when they were faced with a dilemma. She hated the fact she would have to leave her grandfather and her duties as a priestess but her grandfather insisted she went and after learning she wouldn't be alone on the journey she went hesitantly. She had made plans to visit her grandfather every weekend with her four friends and be back in time without even being notice, it took some help from Ami, but she got it done.  
  
Makoto sat playing a game of spades with Minako, it was already agreed the winner would take all and challenge Usagi, Ami then Rei, Rei always won though. "Ha, take that Makoto, a king beats a queen I win another hand," Minako said with triumph placing the card down.  
  
"Normally that would be right but your king is the king of hearts and my queen is the queen of spades, meaning I win this hand," Makoto said as her card revealed it was spades, the queen card stood over the king laughing with Makoto.  
  
The train began to come to a stop, they had been riding it for a full day and were eagered to get out of the small compartment and stretch their legs and breath in the somewhat fresh air of the earth's atmosphere. It finally came to a stopped and they prepared to get up but were stopped by the last person they ever wanted to see, their DADA teacher stood in the doorway smiling evilly at them. Beryl was skilled in DADA but that probably had something to do with her knowing all the dark arts, although she had taught them well and continued to do so, she always held a special feeling for Usagi, they had yet to find out if those feelings were good or not.  
  
There was times when Beryl came to their rescue from various beast and other troubles they had gotten themselves into like when they were in a fight with death eaters she ordered them to stop but then there were times she would give them detention and leave them to sort out her troubles like the dragon that got out her cage and she told them to fetch for her, what she didn't mention was that the dragon was nearly thirteen feet in height and breathed fire.  
  
"Headmistress Luna wanted me to tell you five especially that no foolishness will be tolerated, if one of you so much as put one hung fingernail out of line you're going back home," she said smirking then left dramatically in a puff of smoke.  
  
Usagi stepped off the train only to get Shingo reattached to her waist immediately; she smiled and ruffled his hair lightly before sending him to his friends who promptly teased him about being a sissy. Usagi watched as her brother pulled out several Japanese trading cards and proceeded in getting into a carriage before he would trade for a Queen Serenity card.  
  
The trading card system in Japan differed from the one in European countries, the cards of Japan focused more on famous witches and wizard too but only of their culture, yes Dumbledore was in both but most European children would never know the joy of hearing the story of the moon kingdom or the tell of Inuyasha and Kagome, one of their favorite. They all had collected the entire set of the Inuyasha and Kagome cards, the five had even put together money to buy the action posters that showed the fights and planned to put them up to stare at the handsome hanyou, his beautiful youkai brother, the cute little fox demon, the evil villain, and the jealous Okami youkai.  
  
They climbed into a carriage and were confined in it for the next two hours of the day playing cards and trading cards they had got from their chocolate snakes. Meanwhile at the future destination of the student from the school in Japan, everyone was in a buzz of the new students coming to their schools.  
  
"Now if any one has any questions about the students that will be arriving today please ask your questions now," Mcgonall said standing before the common room filed with Gryffindors.  
  
"Is it true that in Japan there are magical creatures and death eaters attacking all year round and the students are taught DADA in their first year only?" Ron asked only to receive Hermione's infamous look of disapproval.  
  
"Death eaters have been attacking Japan at an unusual rate for the last several years which has caused alarm to all wizards in the wizardry world, one of the reasons is because we have found Japan to be the home of most unicorns and other magical creatures, the reason the creatures have been attacking has yet to be figured out," Mcgonall said.  
  
"Why are they coming to our school, I heard that several other schools offered to let them come on their grounds," Seamus said as several others asked the same question.  
  
"That I do not know, it is something I cannot answer at the moment hopefully their headmistress Luna will explain it all when they arrive until then I cannot speak for them upon the decision they made," Mcgonall said sitting in a chair.  
  
"Professor Mcgonall, how long will the students from the school in Japan which we haven't been told the name of yet but are hoping to learn soon be with us at our school," Harry asked curiously.  
  
"I'm not sure, it could be for a month to the rest of the school year, they will be here until the ministry of magic decide they are able to go back to their school and the school's name is Mabushi Ginga, Mr. Potter," Mcgonall told them before exiting the common room.  
  
"Mabushi Ginga means Bright Temple, so what if they went to school in a temple than an old castle," Lavender suggested.  
  
"My pen pal said that Mabushi Ginga was one of the hardest schools to get into because they require you to go to Muggle School and wizardry school passing both with good grades or they would be expelled," Parvati said flopping on the couch.  
  
"My sister goes to Mabushi Ginga, they have to be there all year long and only get to come home for Christmas and two weeks in the summer, they get every other Saturday off and they don't go to Muggle School," Colin said loading film into his camera. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailormoon.  
  
The carriages came to a stop as they pulled up in front of Hogwarts, the students filed out and walked in two straight lines into the school according to year. They entered the dining hall to find the students of hogwarts all seated by house, they went to the empty table as their teachers walked up to the empty seats at the teacher's table.  
  
"Ah, you have arrived Headmistress Luna, it is truly a pleasure to see you," Dumbledore said standing up and shaking her hand as she before she sat down.  
  
"It is nice to see you too Headmaster Dumbledore, it is a shame it couldn't have been on a more pleasurable occasion," Luna said sitting down.  
  
"Students of Mabushi Ginga, we of Hogwarts welcome you to our school, may you all enjoy your stay here," Dumbledore said, food appeared before them and they began to eat.  
  
"Colin, Dennis, which one of them is your older sister," Seamus said with a drumstick in his hand as all the other students pondered the same question.  
  
"Makoto, she has her hair in a ponytail sitting next to Usagi, she's the one with the Odangos," Colin said pointing to her.  
  
"She's on the Qudditch team, she plays beater, her team is the best, we saw them play before, when they came home for their Summer break last year we watched them play against the official Qudditch team of Japan at the Japan Qudditch Tournament, they only lost by fifty points," Dennis said.  
  
Makoto stood up changing seats with Rei only to wave cheerfully at her two younger brothers before sitting in Rei's former seat.  
  
"Whoa, how can she be that tall and you guys are so short, it doesn't exactly fit," Seamus said after seeing Makoto standing upright.  
  
"Mum said it was because of the growth spurt she had when she was fourteen, she used to be as short as us, everyone in our family is short at first then they have a growth spurt and get tall over a summer," Dennis said before sipping some of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Yeah, during her growth spurt though her magic went haywire, every time she walked into a room the lights would dim, we couldn't touch her otherwise we'd get shocked but that happened to everyone in our family too, mum says its because her ancestor was from another planet where shocking people was a custom," Colin said smiling.  
  
"You have to eat your carrots Usagi, they're good for your eyes and you need to see better if you're going to get the snitch," Minako said trying to persuade her friend to eat her carrots.  
  
"No, I hate carrots you know that, there's got to be other food that helps your eyes see well," Usagi said scanning the table frantically.  
  
"Listen Tsukino, either eat the carrots or you're not playing in any Qudditch game for the rest of the year," Haruka said firmly standing.  
  
Usagi sourly took a spoon and began to eat her carrots drinking half a glass of pumpkin juice after every spoonful until she was done, she glared at Rei and Minako for selling her out to Haruka. Minako ignored it filled with shame of having to tell on her best friend while Rei was glaring back at Usagi for causing her to go to such extremities to get her to eat her carrots, she made a mental note to just stuff them down her throat next time.  
  
"Too bad you didn't choose to be a beater, you could've had some of this delicious banana pudding," Rei teased savoring a spoonful of banana pudding.  
  
"Nah, I'm happy being the seeker, with the disgust carrots comes the delicious chocolate covered strawberries and sunflower seeds," Usagi said smiling brightly as her mouth began to water just from thinking about the delicious treats in store.  
  
"No arguing you two, we need to keep a clean slate remember what Beryl said, she's keeping an eye on us," Michiru said putting some carrots onto her plate.  
  
They stopped only glaring promises of payback at each other, everyone knew Rei and Usagi weren't enemies, everyone but the students of hogwarts. Even their teachers knew of their weird friendship they had developed over the years, they fight, comfort each other then fought again, Ami had explained it to them as a therapeutic friendship where the two could release their frustrations upon each other.  
  
"Shingo's happy, Dennis and Colin are here with him, why didn't they come to Mabushi Ginga with us Makoto," Usagi asked putting mashed potatoes on her plate.  
  
"Mom got their acceptance letter late, you know Inazuma was incapable at the time to deliver the letter so mom just sent them here," Makoto said mixing her gravy and potatoes.  
  
"Are the two blondes twins Colin or just sisters, they look too much alike to not be related in some form," Seamus asked biting into a piece of chicken.  
  
"No, they're not related, if you saw them up close you could see that Minako's hair is light than Usagi's sun-kissed blonde hair and Minako has light blue eyes than Usagi's sapphire blue," Colin said somewhat drifting off.  
  
Harry stared at him somewhat confused, he had described Usagi as if he had studied her intensely, even now Colin seemed to be studying the girl named Usagi intensely. "Usagi must be very nice for you to describe her like that," Harry said smiling friendly at Colin's dreamy features.  
  
"Yeah, Usagi's always been nice to us, Colin likes cousin Chibi-Usa a lot because she's like Usagi only his age and pink and red instead of blonde and blue," Dennis said and his older brother glared at him.  
  
"Chibi-Usa goes to Mabushi Ginga too but she's always with Professor Setsuna that we rarely see her," Colin said.  
  
"After you finish Luna said to stay here so we can be given the rules, our schedules and our room assignments before we go get lost in the castle," Michiru said pushing some hair behind her ear.  
  
"We have to sign up for the field so we can get in some real practice next week, until then we'll just keep doing drills, so I hope you guys are ready," Haruka said biting into a biscuit.  
  
"C'mon Haruka, at least give us a day to explore the grounds, this isn't like the temple, we want to find out ways to avoid you that will take you weeks to figure out," Minako whined and Rei thumped her on the head.  
  
"Let them have a free day Haruka, this castle is big and a workout roaming the ground, they'll probably be walking twice the distance as you planned without even realizing it," Michiru whispered.  
  
"Fine but no getting into trouble or I swear you'll regret the day you met me, that goes double for you two blondes," Haruka said dipping her biscuit in gravy.  
  
"You're always singling us out like we're the only ones who get in trouble out of the entire team," Minako pouted angrily.  
  
"I only single you out because you two rely too much on that stupid muggle saying that blondes are more stupider than everyone else, and don't even reply because I saw your grades last year," Haruka said before they could protest.  
  
"Yes, you two have improved tremendously ever since Beryl became a teacher and started making you do your homework during detention with her, I must say even though Beryl is quite confusing she must be honored for all the things she has done for us over the years," Ami said.  
  
They all looked up at Beryl who was chatting happily to their other teachers when she caught their eyes, she glared at them making a chill go up their spine and forcing them to turn away. She smirked evilly at them before laughing, they were her favorite group of students, not hard to start liking them when you're spending all your time with the best and brightest of the temple.  
  
"So Beryl, I heard that you were once one of the most influential in the fight against he-who-must-not-be-named, why did you ever give up your position as an Auror?" Snape asked pushing some of his greasy looking but amazingly not greasy hair out of his eye.  
  
"There are more important things than fighting him, I left because my time to try was gone and I train the future Aurors who will fight him till he is completely dead, with them I will fix the flaw that was in my plans," Beryl said.  
  
I know I'm probably going to regret putting this but vote for couples, RARE couples! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailormoon.  
  
Couples: Usagi/Ron Ami/Draco Minako/Harry Rei/Seamus Makoto/Neville Chibi-Usa/Colin Hotaru/Dennis Haruka/Michiru Setsuna/Beryl These are the couples until I get a suggestion for a better one that I like so much that I'll cause heartbreak for someone.  
  
Makoto waved happily to her two brothers as they exited the dining hall as the mabushi students sat waiting for their instructions from their Headmistress Luna, a woman entered the room with two girls as they exited.  
  
"Chibi-Usa," Usagi said excitedly as the pink haired girl ran to her with a smile upon her porcelain face, she hugged her fiercely refusing to let go of her as the other girl stood watching the display of affections sadly. "Hotaru-chan, don't just stand there, I missed you too, I've missed you both so much that I won't help Makoto make muffins tomorrow morning, I'll just spend it with you two."  
  
Hotaru hurried over to be embraced lovely too, soon the hug had turned into a group hug showing the closeness of the students of Mabushi that had went to Hogwarts, the bond that held all groups of people together when placed in something new and unexplored.  
  
"Student of Mabushi Ginga, we have a few rules here at Hogwarts, the first rule I think I should tell you is that no one is allowed in the Forbidden forest unless they want to suffer a horrible death, no magic between the corridors, no one is allowed out at night except for perfects when their making their rounds, and no fighting or dueling is allowed," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"We have decided that if all goes well doing your first week staying here, Qudditch matches will be adjusted to have you play in as well but only if the first week goes well," Luna said tapping her long nails on the table.  
  
"The seniors will show you to where we will be staying, your schedule and things will be on the bed you are to sleep in, everyone is still expected to be up at 5 a.m. and be down here by 7, giving you two hours to prepare for the day, you are all dismissed," Artemis said smiling.  
  
The students left and followed their seniors while whispering excitedly to each other, Haruka had already planned to use one hour of the preparation time to do their morning exercise for she knew Usagi would go to the end of the universe to have her breakfast. They reached upstairs and grasped at the sight of their common room, it was large with a fire roaring in the fireplace and several chairs and table with a couch in front of the fire, they hurried to their respected dormitories and smiled as they found out they were together as they were at Mabushi.  
  
Usagi flopped down on her bed making her cat hop on her and sniff her before resting on her lap meowing for something, Rei's ravens immediately greeted their master flying in cycles around her eagerly as she provide some treats for them. Makoto smiled at her pets, a Venus flytrap, and a snake Colin had sent her for her birthday as Minako played with her cat that was eyeing Ami's rat hungrily.  
  
"Out of all the pets you could've picked from that day you got the rabbits natural enemy, I still can't believe you got that cat," Rei said looking at it wearily as Usagi spoiled it with a small treat.  
  
"Sorry if I didn't want a rabbit that could just turn into a top hat, Luna is a very smart cat, she's creative and knows how to get what she wants," Usagi said petting her dark purple coat lovingly.  
  
"Yeah, Luna is like our headmistress Luna, they're like each other so much that sometimes you see our headmistress with Luna on her shoulder like when you see Professor Artemis with Artemis on his shoulder," Minako said picking up her pure white cat.  
  
"I wish I knew their names before we named our cats, we might have cursed them or something naming them after them, I mean Luna gives me the same look the Headmistress does when I'm about to do something I'm not suppose to," Usagi said looking down at her cat who was purring while making itself comfortable.  
  
"Alright, enough chit-chat, you'll have plenty of time to do that tomorrow, lights out now and no whispering or using your wand to spell out words or trying to eat chocolate creature when you can't see, now everyone have a good night," Haruka said as the candles blew themselves out and everyone settled into bed after taking a shower and changing.  
  
The next morning Usagi awoke to find her cat gone and Haruka hovering over her, she groaned as she rolled out of bed and took a shower before changing into her Qudditch uniform, the uniforms were gray with a badge a gem, hers was a large crystal while the others had other stones.  
  
She walked down with the others outside to see the sun hadn't even risen from its haven yet and groaned as she was ordered to do ten push ups with the others when they reached the fifth one they were more alert and ready to greet the day. After they did their stretches an hour had past and they headed back up for another shower and put on their school uniforms before packing their bags and heading downstairs to the dining hall for breakfast.  
  
Usagi ate happily enjoying the delicious breakfast with her fellow students when the Hogwarts students began to come in wondering what time they had gotten up to be down so early and fully woke.  
  
"So, what classes do we have on this beautiful day that is to be wasted learning about things that will probably never occur in our lives," Usagi asked eating a fork full of eggs.  
  
"We have Herbology with first, then five minutes to get to Potions, muggle studies, care for magical creatures which is outside, lunch, charms, transfigurations, Defense Against Dark Arts, Divinations, dinner and two hours to explore the castle and then homework," Ami said as she took a bite out of a biscuit.  
  
They finished breakfast and began down the hall to Herbology talking to each other as usual as other students hurried up to their rooms to gather their things before their first class of the day.  
  
"Herbology in the morning, finally a class I can pass easily and get in a good mood for the rest of the day," Makoto said smiling at the thought of working with plants.  
  
"This means Beryl's going to be so mean by the time we see her, I can already picture her asking me how to keep vampires occupied as you run or where could she find a Black Annis and what it eats," Usagi said somewhat freaking out as Beryl walked past her and sent a small smirk in her direction before going in a class.  
  
"She can't be as bad as our potion's teacher Snape, he hates everyone except Slytherin and loves to embarrass everyone but Slytherin," a voice added making them stop and turn around.  
  
"Hello, I'm Harry and these are my friends Hermione and Ron, sorry, we were just walking and overheard you talking," a boy said quickly to explain himself.  
  
"It's alright, I'm Minako, that's Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Rei, and you've obviously never met Beryl before, she has it out for Usagi, I mean really has it out for her," Minako said smiling.  
  
"I can't help it if I'm so good in DADA, everyone thinks its from my father but in truth, its from my mother, my father was only good with memory charms while my mother can disarm twenty death eaters with one simple spell," Usagi said excitedly.  
  
"Who's your mother, she must be very famous," Hermione said smiling a bit.  
  
"My mother is Ikiuo Tsukino, she's a beast tamer in Tokyo, we have a lot of fun together, she takes me with her to the forest and we search for hurt animals and heal them," Usagi said smiling as they entered the green house.  
  
They put on aprons and gloves as instructed before finding a seat in the room, their professor walked in with a smile to see several of her students three minutes early then the class was to originally start.  
  
Usagi sat next to Ron for last time she was in Herbology and sat next to Minako their plant started crying wanting attention from the two blondes, Ami sat next to Rei ever since a plant bit Rei's hand she had a tendency to set them on fire whenever they didn't do what she wanted them to do, Minako sat next to Harry regaling him with stories of fights between Beryl and Usagi as he told of Snape and himself as Hermione sat next to Makoto talking about the study of plants and such.  
  
"Are you any good in Herbology?" Ron asked his voice held a slight hope that she would say she was extremely good since he wasn't as good as he wish he could be.  
  
"I'm good, not as good as Makoto but surprisingly better than Ami which is saying a lot since Ami is better than everyone in every class except for DADA," Usagi said playing with the bumps on her gloves. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or Harry Potter  
  
Small mistake on the couples, they go as following: Usagi/Ron Ami/Draco Minako/Harry Rei/Seamus Makoto/Neville Haruka/Michiru Setsuna/Lupin Beryl/Snape Chibi-Usa/Colin Hotaru/Dennis  
  
Usagi watched carefully as Professor Sprout demonstrated how to extract the essence of the poisonous Belladonna plant even though it was put in the standard potion making kit. She carefully inserted the essence into a vial and placed into its proper place then looked at the students with a smile as she gave the instructions for the assignment.  
  
"We will get into groups of two which you are currently in right now, the one on the right side of the table get the plant while the one on the left side will get the vials and needles and begin as soon as you are ready," Sprout said and the students did as they were told.  
  
Ron grabbed the vials as Usagi got the plant for their assignment talking to Minako at the stand where the plants waited to be robbed of their essence about how well they would do.  
  
"Good luck Usagi-chan," Minako said sitting the plant down as she sat on her stool, she waited for Harry quietly which was a difficult task for the energetic girl.  
  
Usagi sat down next to Ron putting the plant down gently as Ron played with the vials a bit, changing their places with boredom written clearly across his face as she sat down with a slight smile.  
  
"Ok, we have to fill these four vials with the essence of the Belladonna," Usagi said rearranging the items on the table to make the assignment easier.  
  
"Yeah, ok then," Ron, said tiredly grabbing the extracting tool with the look of boredom still written clearly only his face as a mix of confuse became visible upon his face also.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, show me how to extract the essence and insert it into a vial properly," sprout said coming over to their table earning them the attention of the rest of the class.  
  
He moved the tool to a leaf and Usagi coughed loudly shaking her head and he moved it to a bell on the end and she coughed loudly making the professor pat her back in concern, he moved it to a thin white line in the stem making Usagi push the vials over to him. He smiled confidently as he stuck the tool in and extracted some essence before putting it into a vial and looking up at Professor Sprout who smiled at him approvingly.  
  
"Very good Mr. Weasley," Sprout said and moved onto the next table to watch them, Ron gave a sigh of relief and smiled at Usagi who smiled back.  
  
"If you have tried to extract from the bell it would've spat poison at your eye," Usagi said taking the tool and repeating the process perfectly before handing it back to him.  
  
"Thanks for the help, how did you know it would spit its poison at me if I poked the bell with the tool," Ron asked curiously filling a vial careful not to let it overfill.  
  
"She was actually paying attention to the professor for once," Rei said walking over and watching Usagi fill the last vial carefully.  
  
"Well at least I did instead of looking at some Irish ba," Usagi stopped seeing Professor Sprout stand in front of them with disapproval written on her face.  
  
"Some Irish basket, that was a really nice one you made for Naru with the green and the little leprechauns on the handle," Usagi said changing the subject quickly.  
  
"Yeah, I just love Irish baskets, I make them all the time, I could make one for you Usagi if you like, I'm pretty sure you would like it since you like using my cucumber melon spray all the time," Rei said smiling.  
  
"Oh Professor Sprout, didn't see you there, we were finished and Rei was just telling me about a Irish basket she made for our good friend Naru one day and that looking at the green of leaves make her think of the Irish, she's rather good at it and I'm sorry for using your spray, I promise to buy you another bottle when I get a chance," Usagi said smiling at Rei.  
  
"Oh, I was trying to place that scent, my mother has the same kind and she loves it, I think its ok but my little sister Ginny and my mother love the stuff," Ron added sitting up with a smile on his face too.  
  
"Perhaps you should go back to your seat Ms. Hino, this is not the time to be talking about Irish baskets or perfumes," Sprout said and Rei nodded in agreement before sitting back down ignoring the few giggles that came from the class.  
  
Usagi barely contained her giggles as Rei shot her a glare before sitting down to talk to Ami, Minako had her head down meaning she was red from holding her giggles again as Makoto and Ami shook their heads with smirks hidden on their faces.  
  
"She's going to be buying me a new bottle of cucumber melon spray when she gets a chance, I'm really getting kind of tired of it, perhaps I should chose a new scent," Rei said playing with a quill.  
  
"Why don't you try one of Usagi's, Naru sends her a new scent every week from her shop to try out, she has this really nice one called Moon heavens," Ami said cleaning her glasses.  
  
"I'll talk to her about it when I get the chance then, I liked the one Minako had on yesterday, I might ask her if I can use some of hers," Rei said moving a piece of hair from her face.  
  
"She'll probably want to use some of your cucumber melon in exchange, Usagi and her both like it," Ami said putting her glasses back on with a sigh.  
  
"We have a trip to Hogsmeade every weekend," a voice said and the two looked to see two boys listening in on their conversation.  
  
"Hogsmeade, I never heard of that place," Rei said sitting her quill behind her ear and grabbing her bag preparing to leave for their next class like everyone else.  
  
"It's like Sakura Lane, only British which means we probably won't be able to try and start our Cowboy Bebop collection as we had planned," Ami said standing up and grabbing their vials.  
  
"No, I want the Spike card, it's the only card that I don't have but Usagi has two of them and I know she's going to want my Vicious," Rei said standing with a groan.  
  
"What's Cowboy Bebop, is it some sort of game or something," the boy asked with a thick Irish accent walking out with Rei as Ami and his partner turned in the vials.  
  
"It's an anime card game, like Inuyasha or Tenchi Muyo, you know like your trading card game with the famous wizards and witches of history," Rei said and he nodded.  
  
"So a Spike is about the same as a vicious," he asked as if he had understood what she had said and she shook her head with a small smile on her face.  
  
"A Spike isn't as good as a Vicious because with him you get a Julia and Julia is the rarest card to find, so I might be able to try to trade with a Jet and Faye but she'll just show the stacks she have of them in every pose, Usagi and I are trading with Inuyasha cards at lunch, you can watch us then," Rei said as they walked down the hall.  
  
"I'm Seamus Finnigan by the way," he said introducing himself politely as they walked down a staircase as one moved above them.  
  
"Hino Rei, Priestess in training, so the staircases move by themselves, Usagi is going to get a kick out of this when she sees it," Rei said smiling as an audible squeal of excitement rang through the hall.  
  
"I want to go on one that's moving," Usagi said as she watched one move, Minako nodded in agreement, she was about to go upward to catch one when Makoto ushered them downstairs with a firm look.  
  
"You've never been on a moving staircase before," Harry asked as they walked downward, Usagi shivered slightly feeling the coldness as they went further down.  
  
"No, we want to though, maybe we can catch one after dinner, Usagi and I love getting on moving objects, we once flew on a carpet when we were about six, we had just got through watching that muggle movie Aladdin and sat on our carpet and said 'Carpet Go' and it went flying right through a wall and into a pond at the temple, that's also how we met Rei and the first time she hit us with a broom," Minako said.  
  
"It was also the beginning of an awkward state of clumsiness for Usagi," Makoto said smiling as Usagi tripped over her own foot, Makoto caught her and sighed deeply.  
  
"Thanks Makoto, its Rei's fault I'm clumsy, she hit me in the head one too many time with that broom," Usagi said smiling as she managed to find a broom bristle hidden in her hair.  
  
"You say that as if you didn't cause anything, you started Rei's state of uncertainty, she never believes in a sure thing now because nothing is a sure thing when it come to you Usagi," Ami said smiling as they continued to walk. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or Harry Potter  
  
Usagi sat next to Ron chopping some daisy roots as he stirred their cauldron slowly, some others had warned her of him and past potion classes but Usagi thought nothing of it. She had volunteered to be his partner because no one else would and she remembered how it felt to have no one wanting to be your partner in something.  
  
"Are you done stirring it, Ron, remember three and a half clockwise turns then like it sit for three minutes," Usagi said as she finished chopping the roots.  
  
"It says after three minutes untouched we're suppose to added the chopped daisy roots and the skinned shrivelfig before bring it to a boil when we add the rat spleen and a dash of leech juice," Ron said looking at the chalkboard.  
  
"You're going to fast, the key to potion making is to take one step at a time so you won't mess up," Usagi said looking at their timer to see if the three minutes had past.  
  
"Very good Tsukino, good potion makers must have patience," Snape said as he glided past them and a small ding was heard.  
  
She smiled putting the chopped daisy roots in as Ron gently put in the skinned shrivelfig before bringing it to a boil, he prepared to put a dash of leech juice in when Usagi stopped him.  
  
"That's a pinch, a dash has a bit more, just stick your fingers in, all of them and put what you get in the cauldron, a dash is four fingers and a pinch is a finger and a thumb," Usagi said putting in the rat spleen.  
  
"I thought it was the other way around," Ron said adding the dash.  
  
"Ok, now stir it five time counter clockwise and we'll be done just in time," Usagi said wiping her hands.  
  
Ron did as he was told under the watchful eyes of Snape as he watched his own timer to the dismay to many students the timer dinged and he ordered them to stop as he began to circulate the class room surveying their shrinking solution.  
  
He ordered them to drip a few dropped on a block of wood and if it shrunk they passed, if it did anything else they failed and would have to do it over again with the homework assignment he was prepared to give them.  
  
He arrived in front of Ron and Usagi and watched as Ron dropped three drops on their block of wood and it shrunk three times.  
  
"Very good Tsukino," he said with an approving smile then glared at Ron walked to the next table.  
  
"I'm telling you he doesn't like me at all, he didn't even get me the least bit of credit for the potion," Ron said once they were out of their Potion class and headed to muggle studies.  
  
"You're lucky, he gave you an E, he gave me a P," Harry complained with a light smile.  
  
"Don't feel so bad, potions is one of Usagi's specialties, only second to DADA," Minako said smiling as they entered the class.  
  
Their muggle studies class with pass without any problems whatsoever and they soon found themselves walking toward Hagrid's hut with several others.  
  
"What's this Potter, found some new members for your fan club?" a voice spat angrily at them.  
  
"Back off Malfoy," Harry said angrily glaring at a boy with silver slicked back hair that approached them.  
  
"You're some of the new students from Mabushi Ginga, why don't you go back to your own school you bunch of Mudbloods and take Granger and all the other Mudbloods with ya," he said angrily glaring at them all.  
  
"I presume you must be an arrogant pure blood to make such a bold comment to my friends and I, you are lucky that we must stay out of trouble to play Qudditch," Ami said angrily before turning away with a swish of her robe and walking off.  
  
"Did it just get cold or is it just me?" Ron asked and Usagi and Hermione gave him glares before walking off after Ami.  
  
"When Ami gets mad, which believe me rarely happens, it just gets colder, when her parents divorced because her mom told her father she was a witch and Ami was one too, it snowed for three days straight at their mansion in the summer," Makoto said sadly.  
  
Usagi caught up with Ami to find her eyes filled with tears and her face red, Hermione came up behind her and handed Ami a tissue as they went to Hagrid's cabin.  
  
"Don't pay any attention to that clod Malfoy, he's nothing more then an arrogant pure blood that needs to be taught a lesson," Hermione said patting her back.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon Ames, you know that most of the best witches are mixed blood, look at Hermione, she's a mixed blood and she's as smart as you, Sakura had mixed blood and she's one of the top Aurors in the world," Usagi said smiling brightly at her friend.  
  
"Who is Sakura?" Hermione asked as they walked to their class.  
  
"Sakura Avalon, she went to school with us while we were in our first year she was in her last, she had a strange wand and founded several new spells to defeat Aurors and Dementors," Ami said drying her eyes.  
  
"Exactly and if I remember correctly there was a certain first year with mixed blood who discovered one of them herself," Usagi said smiling making Ami blush slightly.  
  
"Ah, there you are Hermione, you two must be Ami and Usagi," Hagrid said as they walked up to the rest of their class with smiles. "Now today we'll be looking at Bowtruckles, be careful not to offend one of them unless you want to wake up in the hospital next week, now who knows how to get a branch from a Bowtruckle tree?"  
  
"You must offer it fairy eggs or wood lice when its distracted you can take it without being harmed," Minako said looking up at a bowtruckle that rested in a tree above them.  
  
"Very good, now today we'll be partnering up in groups of three and everyone is to have a leaf and a twig from a tree without being harmed by a bowtruckle," Hagrid said.  
  
"Sorry, I only want pure bloods in my group," Malfoy said turning down Naru, she glared at him angrily before stomping off toward Usagi with anger written clearly on her face.  
  
"I hate all pure bloods," Naru said angrily standing by Usagi.  
  
"But I'm a pure blood, you don't hate me do you Naru?" Usagi asked looking up at her with tears in her eyes as they grew larger.  
  
"Of course not you, your father on the other hand is a different story, but not you Usagi, you're one of the nicest pure bloods I've ever met," Naru said patting her head slightly.  
  
"Nice enough to borrow some coins from you?" Usagi asked hopefully with a bright smile.  
  
"Nice try, you still have my blue peacock quill," Naru said turning to a table where Hagrid had placed woodlice and fairy eggs.  
  
Ami stood at the tree waiting for her other two members, Usagi and Naru, she smiled remembering the last time she was under a tree, it was during Summer vacation, her father had sent her his latest painting and a tape of a new artist. Though her parents divorced because of her mother's witchery, he had often expressed his hatred for magic of all kind but Ami was told to never say a word. Though he hated magic, he didn't hate her, after all she wasn't completely a witch, which gave him hope that she could become a complete muggle.  
  
"Who does those Mudbloods think they are coming here and tainting our school? They ought to be sent back from where they came to face death eaters," Malfoy said loudly so Ami could hear.  
  
"Funny, you should say that Malfoy, I remember a certain Malfoy being blasted by a mixed blood's wand and hasn't step within ten feet of her without an Auror since," Ami said turning to him staring directly into his eyes sending chills up his spine. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or Harry Potter

Rei sat at the table showing Seamus her cards with pride as Usagi began to arrange her cards before trading, last time she had lost a Vash the Stampede card because it was stuck to a Meryl card. It was lunchtime and all students were seated somewhere in the dining hall, Ami sat telling some kids the story to each card set while Ron sat by Usagi watching her arrange her cards. Makoto talked to Neville about plants and Minako told Harry about her favorite card sets, Inuyasha and Tenchi.  
  
"This guy looks cool," Ron said picking up a card from Usagi's Inuyasha pile and flipping it over to read the back.  
  
"That's Kouga, one of Usagi's favorites, he's a wolf demon who became infatuated with Kagome when he kidnapped her to help save his pack," Ami said looking up with a small smile.  
  
"He's as fast as the wind and never gives up, he gets even faster if you give him two shards for his legs and his attack become stronger when you give him three," Usagi said stopping to eat a bit.  
  
"So, how many sets are there?" Ron asked eating some chips after asking the question.  
  
"There's a lot but the one's I have are, Inuyasha, Cowboy Bebop, Vash the Stampede, Outlaw Star, Blue seed, Card Captor Sakura, Ami's in that deck, DBZ all seasons, Digimon first season, Pokemon the first and second season after that it got to repetitive, and FLCL," Usagi said with a slight smile.  
  
"You got Bastard, Gundam Wing and the entire Final Fantasy series," Chibi- Usa piped in cheerfully before devouring a few cookies.  
  
"So, is there a game you can play with them or something?" Seamus asked as looked at Rei's Spike card.  
  
"Yeah there's a game but if I was to play against Usagi we'd be here all day, to every card she has, I have something to destroy it and to every card I have she has something to destroy it," Rei said smiling.  
  
"I remember the time you and Usagi played for a week straight, every card Rei pulled Usagi instantly put an end to until she pulled out Spike and Usagi pulled out her Vicious and beat you," Colin said playing with a grape.  
  
"That was unfair, that was my Spike first time in a game and you just pulled out an old experienced Vicious, I still want my rematch," Rei said angrily.  
  
"Alright now Rei, we agreed to settle this in the summer, whoever wins the best out of the ten games we decided on will be declared the winner, you signed a legal contract right along with me Rei," Usagi said pulling out a contract with her and Rei's signature at the bottom.  
  
"Just you wait Usagi, by the summer my Spike will be strong enough to beat your Vicious," Rei said angrily standing up and glaring at Usagi with competition written across her face.  
  
"It's time for us to go to our next class which so happens to be Charms, finally a class I can pass easily," Minako said with a smile.  
  
"So, is your charm's teacher charming?" Usagi asked turning to Ron with a smile.  
  
"He's ok, I'm not that good in Charms," he said looking over her cards with a bit of shame upon his face.  
  
"I'm not either, I couldn't get the Lumos charm right and I still can't get it right, every time I try it, instead of a small amount of light I get enough to light this entire dining hall," Usagi said going back to her cards.  
  
"Yeah but it came in handy that time when Beryl found us in the dining hall after hours, Beryl can see perfectly in the dark but in bright light she's blinded, so she tells Usagi to make a light so she can find us, Usagi was under some command potion, she did it and Beryl was blinded and we escaped," Minako said stacking chips.  
  
"What about this guy, he doesn't look that special," Ron said picking up Usagi's Tenchi card and flipping it on the back to read the stats.  
  
"When did you get a Tenchi card?" Rei demanded to know taking the card from Ron and staring at it in awe.  
  
"A week ago, we'll challenge Akane and Aya to a rematch, with my Tenchi card and your Tsunami there's no way we can lose," Usagi said pulling Rei's Tsunami and Washu card from Rei's deck as Rei put Usagi's Tenchi card down and grabbed a Ryoko.  
  
"We got all three goddesses and a Tenchi card, if we had a Yosho card we'd be completely set," Rei said before digging through her deck to see if she had a Yosho card.  
  
"I know who got a Yosho card, remember Suzu has one," Hotaru said pointing to Suzu who sat eating some chips with a small girl who wore pinstripes and an older girl with blonde hair with red tips at the end.  
  
"No way, she said she'd only trade with me if I gave her my first Inuyasha card, my first card, I've used it in every Inuyasha battle and it has the ability to change into a demon now," Usagi said sadly.  
  
"You have ten other Inuyasha cards, why is it so important that you keep the first one?" Hermione asked picking up the first Inuyasha card, she could tell it was older than the others.  
  
"Because the old one is at level ten and the others are only at five, she just taught the other one the backlash wave while the others struggle to do the wind scar," Ami said pointing out the differences on the cards.  
  
"It's almost time to go to your next class, put your cards up," Haruka said walking past grabbing a blueberry muffin as she did.  
  
Usagi and Rei nodded, they took out their wands and with a swish and flick the cards went back into neat piles before disappearing into thin air, they stood getting their bags before exiting the dining hall.  
  
"We'd better go too," Hermione said looking at the clock before they gathered their things and left.  
  
They walked down to the stairwells to see Minako and Usagi sitting comfortably on a moving staircase with smiles before getting up at the sound of Rei's voice.  
  
"Hey guys, wait up a minute," Seamus yelled and they stopped and turned around, Usagi jumped on the staircase with Minako and enjoyed the ride as the staircase swung to them.  
  
"You guys really like the staircases," Harry said and Usagi nodded as they got off together.  
  
"Usagi, wait one moment," a voice yelled and she looked up to see Suzu, she waved back and stood waiting for Suzu.  
  
"You guys can go ahead, I need to talk to Suzu about something," Usagi said waving them off, they left her there and continued to Charms.  
  
"So, I see you're still hanging around with those Mudbloods and seemed to pick up a few more," Suzu said as she walked down the steps.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with being a Mudblood, I'm not exactly pure myself Suzu," Usagi said as they began to charms.  
  
"That may be true but you're not mixed with human, Mudblood is someone with dirty blood which is human blood," Galaxia said walking up to them.  
  
"We should go to class now or we'll be late," Usagi said taking Suzu hand and hurrying to class.  
  
"Remember what I told you about the position, I want an answer by Christmas vacation," Galaxia said before going to her class as Suzu and Usagi went into theirs.  
  
Usagi walked out of Charms, her hair moving on its own as Minako braided it for her, one of Neville's charms hit her and now her hair was moving by itself. Professor Flitwick had told her to just wait it out, so for the next three hours her hair was going to display every emotion she had if it could and she had DADA next.  
  
Ok, I decided to add other characters from the Sailormoon series such as the animates, Akane, Aya, Suzu and Nezu, and Galaxia along with a few others for leverage of students in Hogwarts and Mabushi Ginga.


	7. Chapter 7

For those who are wondering what were the civilian names of the animates here:  
  
Aya Reiko- Aluminum Siren Nezu Chuuko- Sailor Iron Mouse Akane Karasuma- Sailor Lead Crow Suzu Nyanko- Sailor Tin Kitten Galaxia- Sailor Galaxia Also look out for the four Ayakashi sisters and other Sailormoon characters!  
  
Usagi hurried down the halls with Suzu and into their DADA class just in time, Beryl smirked tapping her nails on her desk as the students chose their seats quickly. She smiled and waved to Rei who was giving her a scolding look for nearly being late while her other friends waved back cheerfully.  
  
"Welcome my students of Mabushi Ginga and the new faces of Hogwarts, I am Professor Beryl and you will address me as such at all times," she said as they nodded in agreement. "Good, now today we will be continuing our studies on Red Caps but sense half the class doesn't know the spell I have taught you to repel these creatures, we shall practice for some of us need it, open your book to page fifty-five, Ami read for us please."  
  
"Yes Professor Beryl," Ami said as she turned to the page and waited for the others within her class to find it before she would start to read. "Red Caps, small, goblin-like creatures that love bloodshed and will attempt to beat muggles to death that are lost in dungeons, battlefields on dark nights. Red caps can be repelled by simple charms and hexes but muggles rather then wizards face more danger from them, mainly found in Scotland and England."  
  
"Very good Mizuno, now does anyone know the charm to repel a red cap?" Beryl asked and Hermione's hand shot up instantly.  
  
She pointed to Hermione and nodded, Hermione smiled before straightening her posture and clearing her throat. "To repel a Red cap many charms can be used but the most simplest one is the stunning spell," Hermione said and Beryl nodded.  
  
"Very good Granger, five points to Gryffindor, now can any one of my students tell me the charm I taught them to use last year...Ah Rei," Beryl asked looking at the side of the class where most of the Mabushi Ginga students sat.  
  
"You taught us the Conjunctivitis curse which causes the Red cap to become temporarily blind giving someone the chance to escape," Rei said moving some strands of hair from her eye.  
  
"Correct Rei, five points to the Senshi team," Beryl said and Rei smiled proudly as her fellow teammates gave her thumbs up and pats on the back.  
  
"Now for someone to demonstrate how to use the charm properly against a Red Cap," Beryl said walking down the largest row in the class looking at each student as she did. "Miss Reiko, would you be so kind as to show how to use the conjunctivitis curse, I taught you three months ago?"  
  
Aya got up slowly nodding as she went to the front of the class and stood in front of the trunk that thrashed around violently, she pulled out her wand. The trunk opened and the red cap jumped out glaring at them all angrily before charging at Aya with nothing but the thought of her blood running through his mind he didn't see Akane jump up.  
  
"Conjunctivitis," she shouted and the red cap tripped and began rubbing its eyes while growling angrily, she gave Aya a slight jab and the blue haired girl slowly brought her wand up.  
  
Aya performed the banishing charm sending the red cap hurtling back into the trunk before performing another with tears in her eyes locking it and turning to Akane sadly.  
  
"Very good Miss Karasuma, but I didn't tell you to come and help you friend," Beryl said walking toward the two as Akane handed Aya a tissue.  
  
"I sorry Professor Beryl, it won't happen again, I promise," Akane said turning to Beryl as Aya wiped her tears away with the tissue and threw it away.  
  
"Return to your seats," Beryl said glaring at them and they hurried back to their seats under the watchful eyes of their peers.  
  
"She's like a female Snape," Ron whispered and Harry nodded to get Beryl's snake eyes upon them glaring angrily at the two student she was unfamiliar with.  
  
"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, you better watch your tongues before you find yourselves in a predicament they can't get you out of," Beryl hissed angrily before turning to her desk.  
  
"Professor, perhaps it would be better if we handle the red cap in pairs like we did before at the temple," Ami suggested and Beryl smiled a bit before petting Ami's head.  
  
"Yes, that would be a good idea wouldn't it...alright then, for homework, everyone get a partner and practice the three spells used to get rid of a red cap, the conjunctivitis, banishing, and locking spells but for now we'll begin a new unit on Patronus charm," Beryl said walking to her desk and picking up her book.  
  
"Excuse me Professor Beryl but we already learned that last year," Seamus said with a bit of pride but it all diminished when he saw the smirk upon Beryl's face.  
  
"Alright then, no need to go over it then, Tsukino get up here now," Beryl said with the smirk still upon her face as Usagi got up uneasily and headed to the front.  
  
"Professor Beryl, don't we need to move the desk back like before?" Suzu asked and the hogwarts students looked confused as Beryl nodded and with the flick of her wand pushed their desks back.  
  
"Now, you all know every stage of the Patronus charm and Tsukino will demonstrate it for us, Hino, get up here too," Beryl shouted and Rei hurried behind Usagi patting her back as she stood behind her. "Twenty seconds to do the charm correctly and a transformation, go!"  
  
"Expecto Patronus!" Usagi shouted pointing her wand forward to receive a girl that looked suspiciously like her completely a bluish white, the girl stood in defense in front of her. "Silver Cosmic Power!"  
  
The Patronus dived right into Usagi and Beryl held her stopwatch staring at it as it all happened, Usagi stumbled a bit when a bright light came forth from her. When it cleared and Beryl called time, Usagi stood with a hard look on her face with a staff in one hand and her wand in the other, her robes had turned completely white facing Beryl she waited for her time.  
  
"Nineteen seconds Tsukino, well done, you may release it now," Beryl said writing it down as Usagi nodded and sighed deeply.  
  
She performed the banishing spell throwing it out of her body falling into Rei's arms as she did, the Patronus winked before disappearing in a swirl of white light. Usagi smiled tiredly as Rei helped her back to her feet and ruffed her slightly ecstatic hair with a smile as Beryl genuinely smiled at the two display of affection for one another.  
  
"Class dismissed," Beryl said and the students gathered their things and left the class quickly, Usagi walked down the hall holding her bag close to her chest with a warm smile on her face.  
  
"That was wicked," Ron said walking beside her with Harry, Aya, Akane, and Rei toward Divinations.  
  
"I didn't know that there was another part of that charm," Harry said but Usagi's warm smile stayed as she continued to walk as if she hadn't heard a word they said.  
  
"She's going to be like that for a while, when you do the it leaves you with this warm feeling inside and you're kind of deaf to anything anybody says. That's why Rei's her partner, she's suppose to make sure she doesn't go walking into a wall or over a staircase, when Rei does it, Usagi will have to do the same for Rei," Makoto said as Rei hurried forward to led Usagi up to Divinations.  
  
"Makoto and I are partners, we didn't choose them though, our Headmistress Luna decides them when we first enter the school. Your partner will be your best friend always, Minako was kind of upset when Rei was Usagi's partners and she got Suzu but I think she got over it," Ami said and went forward with Makoto.  
  
"Why do you think Minako got mad that Usagi was Rei's partner and not hers?" Harry asked and Ron shrugged.  
  
"You've seen the way Rei treats Usagi, always calling her names and picking on her when she can't do something right, she's like a female Malfoy to Usagi," Ron said as they slowly ascended the steps.  
  
"Rei treats Usagi like she should be, in charms she called Usagi a Odango Amatta when she couldn't get the charm right and Usagi got it right after that, of course the charm hit Rei but she got it right," Harry said and Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's Usagi for ya, she always was good with that charm, Professor Beryl once told us it was because of what happened to her when she," Aya began when Akane gave her a slight jab and ushered her up the steps while scolding on telling secrets.  
  
She sat Usagi down in a seat next to hers as Usagi's hair gave one final twitch before the charm Neville had cast upon it finally died out. Minako came in and sat by Usagi with a smile and out of breath as Suzu entered.  
  
"Where were you?" Makoto whispered since their teacher hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"I had to go to the bathroom, my hair needed to be brushed because I sat next to the window in DADA," Minako said pushing back some of her hair and retying her bow.  
  
"Good afternoon students, I am Firenze and will be your Divination teacher for the time being," the teacher said trotting into the class, the Mabushi Ginga students looked a bit shocked to see a Centaur in front of them.  
  
Ok, I decided Usagi's not going to be with Ron, she'll be with Harry instead, its much easier for my plot and that way I can spend more time on my other stories. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailormoon, last time I'm typing this. Oh, and none of the couple were changed original couples will remain; look at the top of chapter four if you want them.  
  
Usagi slowly came out of her daze and found herself sitting in Divinations with a Centaur standing in front of her looking her directly in her eyes. She jumped up knocking her chair back and apologized while explaining what had happened as the other students and the class began to laugh heartily at her when Firenze silenced them.  
  
"It is all right Usagi, you only missed the introduction, my name is Firenze and I shall be your Divination teacher for the time being," Firenze said as Usagi nodded.  
  
"Ok, I got it but when you say 'for the time being' does that mean we're going to get a new teacher sometime during the school year or you're filling in for someone?" Usagi asked picking up her chair and sitting back down by Minako with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"You're very inquisitive Usagi, a bit more than a normal witch should be but I have heard about you and your inquisitiveness from your teachers...Usagi, you and Rei can meet with me after your Qudditch practice and we shall discuss some extra credit merits for you to earn in divinations," Firenze said in Japanese and Usagi nodded eagerly with a smile.  
  
"Now today, we shall begin with palm reading today, I know last year you all learned which line was which, find a partner and proceed practicing as I survey you all," Firenze said with his hands behind his back.  
  
Usagi pulled out her book on Divinations and turned to the page that had palm reading before looking up and finding everyone had a partner already. She groaned before flipping to the chapter and deciding to quietly study about palm reading then read someone's palm with the help of Minako when a shadow appeared over her.  
  
"Usagi, would you like to be my partner?" Ron asked nervously as Usagi nodded, he let out a sigh of relief before sitting down where Minako once sat.  
  
"I hope you better than me in this, if there ever was a subject I know I would fail its divinations," Usagi said propping the book up as Ron got his.  
  
"I'm ok in divinations," Ron said and Usagi raised an eyebrow questioning his statement as he propped up his book.  
  
"Ok then, let's start trying to read each other palms, give," Usagi said and Ron held out his palm as Usagi studied it before going to the book and reading a bit before feeling the skin on the back of his hand. "Ok, since the skin on the back of your hand is firm and healthy, you're artistic and energetic- an outdoors type in other words, you like to make the most out of everyday, and at the same time you are efficient and rarely make errors although that could be because you tend to put the physical before the emotional."  
  
"Ok, let me do you now," Ron said retrieving his palm and reaching for hers as she held it out, he stroked the back before looking in the book to see what it said about hers. "The skin on the back of your hand is weather- beaten and worn, you have a strong physical nature, you like challenges, especially those with an element of risk. You are willing to try and try again until you achieve success, you like living in wide-open spaces."  
  
"Your fingers are smooth so, have good instincts, so you can probably predict how things will turn out before everyone else, you are self- confident. Your tendency to act first and think afterwards is one of your weaknesses," Usagi read and looked at him with a slight smile.  
  
"Ok, so far, so good, now for fingers, your fingers are knobby, and it says that knobby fingered people are careful and orderly, you seem slow to react to things, but you always think things through. As a result, your rate of error is low, you are very creative, but you have trouble making your ideas into reality," Ron read and Usagi looked at him. "It's what the book says."  
  
"Fine, fingernails, your fingernails were long, broad, and large, so you have an artistic and sensitive approach to life, your good nature means that selfish and greedy people could hurt you. Just make sure others do not take advantage of you, it would be better to just take things slow. You are the physical type and you enjoy activities that emphasize the body first, because of your strong physical urges, you are never at a lack for affection and companionship. Try to correct minor health problems as soon as possible," Usagi read and held out her fingers.  
  
"Your fingernails are long and thin, you have an artistic and sensitive approach to life, your good-nature means that you could be hurt by selfish and greedy people. Just make sure others do not take advantage of you, it would be better to just take things slow. You may have delicate health and be susceptible to ailments, especially allergies, but you are a kind person and you will have many friends in life," Ron read as the class ended.  
  
"I want a full report on your partners palm, that's your homework for tonight," Firenze said and they left the class headed to their next.  
  
"That reading was so wrong, I do not like challenges that involved high risk, I've never gone out looking for something to get me in trouble or high risk-Hey dueling club starting up," Usagi said as she grabbed a paper from a student passing them out.  
  
"I know what you mean, I do not get hurt by greedy and selfish people, the only greedy and selfish git I know is Malfoy and when I," Ron began when he felt like some had hit him in the back, he turned back to see Malfoy with his wand behind him.  
  
"Ok, perhaps we spoke to soon and the fates are reminding us of our place," Usagi said looking back to see Malfoy as Ron looked at the dueling club paper in her hand.  
  
"Too right, dinner smells good tonight," Ron, said as they entered the dining hall talking happily.  
  
Chibi-Usa walked down the hall with Hotaru by her side, the day hadn't been so good, she had so much homework from her mistake she couldn't possibly finish it without a little help. She walked in the dining hall and sat down tiredly before grabbing a goblet of pumpkin juice and draining it all without stopping before doing the same when it refilled itself.  
  
"Ok there, what happened?" Usagi asked turning away from the others and moving down to Chibi-Usa and Hotaru.  
  
"Everything, it was horrible, that Professor Snape guy said that since I was named after you, I should have some of your talents and I nearly got mauled by a boggart that turned into Wiseman. I made a complete fool of myself in transfigurations when I turned the rat into a furry goblet with a tail," Chibi-Usa complained on the verge of tears.  
  
"Don't cry Chibi-Usa, you shouldn't worry so much, you know Usagi was the same way in your year, all she did was make mistakes," Galaxia said sitting by Usagi with Suzu, Aya and Akane.  
  
"Yeah, she was just like you only she had blonde hair, her Odangos were round, and she had blue eyes- oh and she was a bit more clumsy," Suzu said and Usagi glared at her.  
  
"The point Suzu is trying to make beside upsetting me, is that no one's naturally good at something and while you may not be good now, I bet in a few years they'll be telling Chibi-chi the same thing," Usagi said smiling at Chibi-Usa.  
  
"If you want Chibi-Usa, I can give you tutoring lessons like I gave Usagi when she was your age," Galaxia said and Usagi immediately objected.  
  
"I think she'd be better off if Ami tutored her," Usagi said shaking her head slightly as she grabbed an apple and bit into it.  
  
"Usagi, we are the purest of purebloods, not only is our wizard side pure but our other sides are of the most noblest there ever were. We must watch out for each other and the younger of us, now Chibi-Usa is Mamoru and your child, which means she's the heir of our race, and I shall tutor her as we were tutored by Beryl. Those four over there will never understand what you're going through the way we can because they've never experienced it and they won't be able to help you when you know what happens. You can continue being friendly to them but when they find out what you're really are and why you're here they wouldn't want to step within a ten mile radius of your ass," Galaxia whispered harshly.  
  
Usagi looked down at the table tears threatening her eyes as Galaxia finished, she knew it was true, if they knew she was a Lunarian witch they would hate her but Chibi-Usa would have less blood then her and would be accepted more easily.  
  
Dinner was over and Hotaru and Chibi-Usa left to do their homework as Usagi told Haruka she wanted to grab an apple before she left. She turned to Galaxia and gave her the coldest glare she could muster, "I said she would be tutored by Ami and no one else, Galaxia, I am forewarning you as a friend and future mother, you teach my future daughter anything and you shall curse your heritage." 


End file.
